1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker, particularly to one provided with an elastic contact strip of a metal strip to disfigure by excessive heat to lift up a C-shaped plate spring, which then forces one of two contacts to snap off the other contact to automatically turn off the circuit breaker. Or a user can opt to press one or the other of two ends of an movable compress key positioned in the upper portion of a shell to cut off or reset the switch to turn on again to let current get through, depending on a practical condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many kinds of circuit breakers in use and available on the market for users to choose, for cutting off a current in case of the current becoming excessively larger than the preset load or letting a current get through after cut off, keeping safety in using electricity for avoiding dangers of fire or electrocution by accident.
One of conventional circuit breakers may have a defect that a user directly cannot choose to turn off the breaker or reset it or to let the switch to turn on to let current get through again, because of its structure.
Another of conventional circuit breakers may have a defect that a press key provided in the circuit breaker is exposed upward out of the breaker body for turning off or resetting the breaker. So the press key is liable to be pressed accidentally to reset the breaker already in the cut-off condition by excessive large current, causing the breaker to be burned up by excessively large current flowing through and causing a fire.
One more of conventional circuit breakers may have its structure composed of many complicated components to result in a large size of the circuit breaker. In addition, its cost will also be high, losing competitiveness on the market.